peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie (episode)
Carrie is the third episode of the fourth canon season of Peppa Pig. This episode is based off the horror movie Carrie, with Carrie Cat as the main character. Summary Peppa and Carrie Cat host a play based off the thriller Carrie, where a teen who discovers a terrifying power within unleashes it at the prom. Plot At the theater, the audience fills up the seats. Peppa walks onstage and introduces the play to everyone, and gives them a warning about how bullying can impact a person. She thanks the audience for coming and walks off, starting the play. Margaret White (Miss Rabbit) holds a baby doll onstage, hesitating to kill the infant but changes her mind. She decides to spare the baby and name it Carrie. Years later, Carrietta "Carrie" White (Carrie Cat) is frequently tormented by bullies such as Christina "Chris" Hargensen (Emily Elephant). After being teased for having her first menstrual period, a light bulb breaks above after Miss Desjardin (Mrs. Sheep) comforts Carrie. Desjardin decides to ban Chris and her friends from the prom, including Sue Snell (Suzy Sheep), an innocent bystander. Over the next few days, Carrie discovers that she has telekinesis, an ability to make objects move with the mind. As the upcoming prom approaches, Sue decides to help Carrie have a good time at the prom by setting up a date with Tommy Ross (Danny Dog). However, Margaret interferes, believing that everyone will laugh at Carrie. Carrie locks her mother in the closet and leaves with her homemade dress on. Meanwhile, Chris and her boyfriend Billy (Pedro Pony) go to a pig farm and slaughter a pig (George Pig, ironically) for its blood to dump on Carrie. At the prom, Carrie has a great time dancing with Tommy, becoming surprised that no one is laughing at her. Tommy and Carrie are both crowned at prom king and queen, much to the surprise of the party-goers. Carrie is finally happy that everyone is praising her, but Chris and Billy dump the blood on Carrie. Afterwards, Chris shows off the video where she teased Carrie for her period, and Carrie herself hallucinates everyone laughing cruelly at her. Afterwards, Carrie snaps and uses her powers to mostly injure and kill the students, sparing Sue and Desjardin. Carrie then walks away from the gym after setting it on fire. Chris and Billy try to escape, but Carrie crushes the car, killing them. Carrie returns home and washes off the blood, praying with her mother afterwards. However, Margaret stabs Carrie from behind, resulting in Carrie killing her mother. Soon, a rain of stones crushes the house before Sue could save Carrie. At the grave, Sue sets a white rose down for Carrie. However, the tombstone cracks and Carrie's scream is heard, ending the play. The play ends, receiving a standing ovation. Peppa thanks the audience for coming and walks off the stage with the cast after they bow. Cast * Peppa Pig *Carrie Cat as Carrie White *Miss Rabbit as Margaret White Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes based off horror films